


Nothing Will Grow If The Soil Is Barren

by Dragmetohellmama



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alaska is manipulative, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, there's good sex at the end tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmetohellmama/pseuds/Dragmetohellmama
Summary: Trixie Mattel has been with her girlfriend, Alaska Thunder for almost two years now. It's the first real relationship she's ever had, and she was happy....right?





	Nothing Will Grow If The Soil Is Barren

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is highkey the calm before the storm omggg but I hope you guys like this new series, I'm so fucking excited to be writing fics again <3
> 
>  
> 
> also don't judge me I like teacher/student relationships damn,,,,,

Inhale.  
One, two, three, four, five.  
Exhale. 

Twenty one year old Trixie Mattel stood outside her apartment door, in the freezing cold weather just so she could compose herself for the evening to come. Her car was turned off but not locked yet, she didn’t want to make the noise that would signal her girlfriend that she was home. 

No, not quite yet.

Another deep breath, her mind focusing on a script, and the appropriate way to respond to whatever news Alaska was going to tell her. It had been on her mind all day, Alaska simply texting her “I have news.” She knew how much Trixie hated that.

Maybe they’d break up. 

Things haven’t been terrible lately. Some days were worse than others, but they had a good weekend together, drinking wine and watching tv cuddled in each other’s arms. It was nice, they had even made out.

Days like that rarely came anymore, and it was all just silent treatment and passive aggressive mumbling. 

But she was….happy. That’s the word she’d used a hundred times. When her friends would ask her about Alaska, or when she introduced her to her mother.  
Did that still hold up?  
Of course it did! Every couple hits a rough patch every now and again. It was completely normal, she loved Alaska, so, so dearly. 

She finally locked her car, waited for ten seconds, and then opened the door. 

“My darling.” Alaska greeted her from the giant plush couch that took up entirely too much space, where she was cuddled up with a book. 

“I thought you’d be home sooner. You said nine, after all.”

She really had to go and put it out there already, didn’t she? 

“Well, traffic was terrible, everyone was leaving the parking garage at the same time y’know?” 

Alaska glanced over to the kitchen wall, where a big round bright pink clock was hanging on the wall. 

“Oh? At nine o’clock at night?” 

This was ridiculous, she was only home thirteen minutes past nine, hardly something to complain about. Trixie treaded carefully, she wasn’t in the mood for another fight. She had already rushed out of her study session early so she could beat traffic and avoid this conversation in the first place. 

“Yes, there’s lots of people that need tutoring, and there are clubs letting out this late as well.” 

“Well good, I was scared you might be avoiding me.” Alaska put out with an indifferent tone, licking her thumb and turning a page in her novel.

Now that Trixie thought about it, Alaska always had an indifferent tone. At least when they were talking she did. 

Trixie set down her bookbag, kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the couch, sitting beside Alaska. 

“No, baby, I would never want to avoid you.” 

“Hmm.” Alaska raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly, but keeping her focus on her book.

Why couldn’t she ever believe Trixie the first time? 

She took the book out of Alaska’s hands gently, setting it down on the coffee table, and looked into her eyes. She held both of her girlfriend’s soft hands in her manicured ones, and smiled softly. 

“Never, I love you. I would never do that to you baby, I promise.” 

Alaska smiled back at her slowly, leaning in to kiss her cheek. When she pulled back her smile got bigger, and she gently squeezed Trixie’s hands. 

“I believe you darling.” 

Trixie was filled with relief, that could’ve gotten ugly. 

But, it didn’t! Things were good, after all. Things always turned out good. 

“So tell me about your news! It’s been making me so nervous!” 

Alaska reached behind her to pull out a folded sheet of paper, handing it to Trixie to unfold and read. After a few moments of scanning around the page, she lifted her head up and beamed at her partner. 

“Oh my god, you got it!” 

“I got the position!” 

“You got the position baby!” 

Trixie lunged forward to embrace her lover, squeezing her tight.  
This was incredible news, this job was exactly what their relationship needed! Between Trixie’s academic career and Alaska’s internship, a little space would do them a lot of good. Alaska could be running around an office instead of growing impatient of waiting for Trixie to come home. Maybe she’d appreciate their time together a little more. 

…...

“Goodnight, I love you.” 

Trixie turned off her bedside lamp, and turned over onto her right side, closing her eyes for slumber to begin. 

“Don’t go to bed yet darling!” Alaska sat up and rubbed Trixie’s shoulder gently, running her finger tips up and down her arm, giving her goosebumps. 

“Baby, I have my eight a.m. class tomorrow, remember? I really need some sleep.” 

“We’re not even gonna celebrate after my big news?” 

Alaska pulled down the covers off of Trixie’s upper body, exposing her to the chill of the room. 

Fuck, not this again. They hadn’t had sex in the longest time. Trixie either felt too awkward, or Alaska went to bed pissed off before they even could say goodnight. This was big news though….maybe she should just put up with it. 

It could be fun after all? 

“Yes, baby, of course we’ll celebrate.” She sat up and draped her arms around Alaska’s neck, closing the distance between them. They hadn’t kissed like this in a few days, it was nice, she’d supposed. 

Alaska ran her fingers slowly down Trixie’s body, making their way to her silk pajama shorts and slipping past her waistband. 

“W-wait, lasky, please.” 

Alaska stopped her hand and looked at her with a raised brow. 

“I just need a minute, let’s just keep kissing, please.” 

“Do you not want to do this?” She was beginning to sound annoyed, bad sign. 

“No, no! I do! I just want to...t-taste you again.” 

Trixie closed the distance between them again, putting more passion into the kiss than before. Passion, of course, that wasn’t truly there, but she needed them to stay on a good path. Alaska needed to stay happy, things were going so good tonight! 

After a few minutes of nothing but making out, Alaska snaked her hand down past her lover’s waistband again, slipping a finger inside. 

Trixie let out a small moan, gripping onto Alaska’s shoulder for emphasis. 

She had gotten so good at moaning, she practiced enough. Sex had never really been great with Alaska, but she had no one to compare her too, so she thought it was what sex was supposed to feel like. She honestly didn’t get all the hype, it wasn’t all that wonderful. 

Slipping another finger in, pumping them quickly in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy, all the while kissing and nipping at her shoulder. Trixie steadily louder and more rushed moans until she groaned loudly, pretending to climax. 

Alaska lifted her face up from Trixie’s shoulder and lazily smiled at her. 

“Did you like that darling?” 

Trixie smiled back, kissing her cheek softly. 

“Yes, baby, I loved it.” 

Alaska responded with a small peck, followed by a quiet “Goodnight darling” and turned over onto her other side. 

Trixie did the same, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She supposed she did enjoy it, it was nice that Alaska did that for her, it showed how much she loved her.  
Yes, she was happy, she thought, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

......

A knock on her office door startled Katya Zamolodchikova out her very strange thoughts, but who was she kidding, her thoughts were always very strange. 

“Yes, come in.” 

Thirty seven year old Katya Zamolodchikova wasn’t doing anything particularly interesting, just going over her notes for her next lecture in half an hour. She taught a russian studies class, and while it wasn’t a particularly important job, it kept her busy and paid the bills, which is all she needed. 

Trixie opened the door to her office, closing it behind her and sitting down. 

“Ah, Trixie, I’m so glad you stopped by. I was worried about you after you left study group in a rush last night.” 

Trixie blushed, oh. She thought she had snuck out without her professor seeing her, too bad that she failed. It was sweet of Katya to worry about her though. 

“Oh, yes, that. I just wanted to be home at a certain time, that’s all.” 

“And did you make it?” 

“Ha ha, not quite. But it all ended up fine anyways.” 

Katya offered a warm smile, and a peppermint, which Trixie took gladly. Every time she stepped into her office Katya seemed to be happy to see her. It made her feel so good to be seen by her professor...in a strictly academic way after all. 

“Well I’m glad to hear it, what can I help you with?” 

“I just wanted to go over a few things from the study guide that I didn’t quite get to last night.” 

“Fine by me, pull your chair up closer.” She said, patting her desk. 

Trixie knew Katya was a lesbian, she had talked about her personal life during the first week of class. Sometimes, Trixie would wonder if her and Alaska broke up…. 

No, this was silly, her and Alaska were fine, and anyways she was sure Katya wouldn’t be interested in a student. 

After going over the material Trixie needed, she stood up and thanked her professor. 

“It’s Friday at last!” Katya cackled, packing up her bag with notes and pens.  
“Seems to come so quickly!” 

“Got any big plans for the weekend?” 

“Oh, I don’t think so, I’ll probably just stay home and watch tv with my girlfriend.” 

For some reason, that made Katya’s warm smile a little less bright. She turned back from Trixie to stuff more things into her bag, clearing her throat. 

“Sounds like fun. Well, I really must be going now, Trixie. It was so nice seeing you.” 

Before she left her office, Trixie held a fixed stare with the older woman for a moment, both of them smiling endearingly, before she finally left. 

This weekend would be fun, she couldn’t wait to go home and see Kat-

Ahem, Alaska.


End file.
